


Amin Paling Serius

by encitycore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Poetic, Romance, Songfic, nct 127
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encitycore/pseuds/encitycore
Summary: Yuta lahir dari cantik utuh cahaya rembulan dan Doyoung berkontemplasi lebih banyak dibanding membuat sebuah aksi.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Amin Paling Serius

Ada seutuh raga yang memanah pandangannya pada senyum yang terpatri sempurna wajah si pemuda Osaka, satu-dua napasnya terbebani seiring dada bergemuruh, dan kepalanya bersorak-sorai memberi komando untuk mengucap cinta.

Yuta tercipta dari _cantik utuh cahaya rembulan_ , begitu yakinnya. Yuta bertingkah dan bertutur layaknya dunia adalah taman bermain yang begitu indah tanpa ada cacat bergores di atmosfernya. Yuta melebur di antara bunga-bunga sakura berwarna merah muda. Senyumannya cemerlang membuat buta dan suara kecil tawanya bak melodi yang dibawa embus angin musim semi di taman surga.

Yang Doyoung tahu, _Yuta adalah entitas absolut kecantikan semesta._

Ada api membiru akibat terlalu panas di dalam dada, pabila sang pemilik hati disandingkan nama selain miliknya, namun Doyoung paham ia bukan siapa-siapa. _Dan pengecutnya, ia tidak berniat untuk menciptakan apa-apa._ Doyoung mengevaluasi bahwa dirinya adalah sosok niskala dalam eksistensi dunia, mungkin Yuta pun tidak pernah mengevaluasi presensinya.

Saat itu yang Doyoung pahami, Yuta menjejakkan kaki terlalu jauh ke dalam hatinya, banyak atensi yang betapa khayali untuk dianggap afeksi olehnya. Maka Doyoung mendorong sosok yang lebih tua untuk keluar menjauhi pikiran dan hatinya.

Doyoung terlalu cerdas untuk menyimpulkan bahwa cintanya terbalas, maka sebagian besar hatinya sudah tak berfungsi dan terlalap logika. Ia berkontemplasi lebih banyak dibanding membentuk sebuah aksi. Tetapi itu juga yang ia sesali kala kedua netranya menangkap kedua netra milik sosok yang dicintanya penuh luka.

Yuta terpaku tepat saat Doyoung mengucap kata yang entah apa namun menyakitkan. Mata tajam dan penuh percaya dirinya meredup seolah gemintang terputus dari garis konstelasinya dan jatuh kehilangan cahaya.

Malam itu menandakan bahwa tiada anak rembulan dan anak yang tercipta _dari badai mara riuh yang berisik_ yang 'kan bersatu mengucap amin atas elok rona seluruh dunia.

Angkara adalah satu emosi yang tidak pernah Doyoung ingin tunjukkan ke hadapan Yuta, namun malam itu dirinya pula yang membuat si pemuda Osaka hampir kehilangan label ceria yang harusnya masif terkandung dalam seutuh senyum cerahnya.

_“Maaf kalau mengganggu.”_ Adalah kalimat terakhir yang Yuta ucap malam itu.

Yang Doyoung tahu, segalanya akan hancur dimulai dari sini. Segalanya cerai-berai tidak keruan, begitu pula dengan hatinya yang penuh rasa salah terseret oleh derap langkah Yuta yang meninggalkannya.

_Doyoung tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yuta menilainya jauh di atas ekspektasi yang pernah dianggapnya maya, tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yuta akan selalu bilang 'iya' apabila Doyoung berujung mengucap kata cinta padanya._

_Doyoung tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yuta menganggapnya galang atas setiap cahaya di hidupnya, wujud penting yang dingin dan terlalu rumit untuk dijarah seluruh isi hatinya._

Maka saat ia mendorong Yuta menjauh dari hidupnya, seluruh angkasa yang menyusut di kedua netra pemuda Osaka meredup mati dan tidak hendak kembali menjadi cemerlang. Yuta mundur dengan evaluasi baru di dalam otaknya; _tidak ada yang peduli pada ujungnya, yang bisa mencintainya hanya dirinya, Doyoung tidak akan melihat sosoknya._

* * *

Penyatuan dua insan adalah satu takdir utas semesta, sejauh apa pun langkah dibawa sembari saling memuja tidak akan bernilai apabila memang tidak pernah tertulis dari sananya.

Doyoung dan Yuta adalah contohnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Besok, saat mereka berhasil menyadari bahwa cinta keduanya adalah satu utas yang sempurna, maka kisah ini kan berlanjut.


End file.
